Agile method of software development describes a set of principles for software development under which requirements and solutions evolve through the collaborative effort of self-organizing cross-functional teams. The Agile method has become a new norm in today's world, and approximately 90% of the software projects incorporate some Agile principles in their software development. However, in spite of many benefits, adopting Agile has certain limitations.
For example, Agile projects need a very active involvement from the customers at all stages. Additionally, the Agile projects have constantly changing requirements along with a low cycle time for testing. Many a times, larger picture of the projects may be lost while implementing the fast paced and iterative Agile development model. The need to constantly make marginal improvements may often result in developing wrong solutions that later need to be redone. The typical cause of this problem is lack of detailing at a system level as the entire focus is shifted to feature level. The detailing at the system level is lost due to reduced timelines, which is the nature of such projects.
The above problem may be avoided by automating the process of design generation, i.e. by converting the software development requirements to design artefacts without any manual involvement. Such design artefacts may then act as a benchmark model for the system and can help stakeholders from the Business and IT teams to collaborate and have a common vision for the system. Such design artefacts also make it easy to track, review and prioritize the activities in the process of software development.